


Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too (really, Aubrey can)

by 0ceansgayt



Series: Valentine’s Day 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP has never tried oral sex, and so, in an effort to get them to do it, person B buys flavoured lube or condoms in A’s favourite flavour. (OT3 bonus: Person B and C spend weeks researching flavoured lube and condoms to pick the right one.)





	Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too (really, Aubrey can)

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day 2018 2/15 
> 
> Hit me up with prompts y’all!

It wasn’t that Aubrey was bad at sex - she wasn’t, you could just ask Chloe and Beca - it was just that she was rather inexperienced when it came to lesbian sex.

  
Not that it was bad, because it most certainly was not bad. Really, you can ask their neighbors. And the Bellas. And every other person in the Tristate area who heard Chloe and Beca screaming Aubrey’s name into the night. 

  
Chloe just wanted a change. A good change. A change in the form of Aubrey’s mouth buried between her legs, coaxing out orgasm after orgasm. It wasn’t like she put much thought into it - because she had not...not very often, that is.

  
But when Chloe had an idea, she just couldn’t let go of it. Just like the stupid glow sticking she insisted the Bellas do. Or the time she wanted a dog so badly that she cried.

  
You see, Chloe always got what she wanted.

  
“Becs, come here!” Chloe called, eyes transfixed on something displayed on the computer screen. The brunette stalked over, headphones around her neck, eyes widening when she saw exactly what Chloe had pulled up.

  
“Chlo, why exactly have you got three tubes of flavored lube in your shopping cart?” It wasn’t like they had problems in the bedroom - it was exactly the opposite. All three of them were completely insatiable.

  
“Chocolate, pomegranate, and watermelon…”

  
“That doesn’t explain...wait.” Beca’s eyes widened, lip drawn between her teeth. “Aubrey loves watermelon and pomegranate.”

  
“Exactly.” Chloe smirked, clicking the order button. She took delight in the way Beca’s breath hitched, chest heaving slightly. It wasn’t that sex with Aubrey was bad, she would just kill to take it to the next level.

  
It took exactly three days for their package to arrive at the house, Chloe squealing with delight and hiding her purchases far in the depths of their toy drawer.

  
She sent Beca a text - _it’s here, we officially have valentine’s plans_ \- before dialing Aubrey’s number with a fond smile. Oh, her precious little blonde had no clue what was coming to her.

  
“Hey, baby.”

  
“What’s up, Chlo?”

  
“Does something have to be up for me to call my sexy girlfriend during her lunch?”   
Aubrey’s voice faltered for a minute, murmuring out a soft negative.

  
“Anyways, tonight is a very special night.”

  
“Valentine’s, yes.”

  
“And I have very special plans.”

  
“Oh, yeah?”

  
“And you have very special plans.”

  
“Do I?” The blonde sounded genuinely confused, Chloe could practically see her eyebrows furrowing.

  
“Yes. Seven, no later and no earlier. I can’t wait to see you, baby girl. Oh - strip at the door.” Chloe husked out, smirk playing on her lips. “I’ve got to go, I love you baby.”

  
“I love you too, darling. Seven.”

  
Aubrey set her phone on her desk, mind reeling with the possibilities. Sex in itself wasn’t a special night, and judging by Chloe’s tone of voice they wouldn’t be making it anywhere but the bedroom. Her mouth formed a little ‘o’, pulling out her phone and typing in their group text.

  
Aubrey: Will you tell me what we're doing tonight if I send you a little incentive?  
Chloe: It better be good, baby ;)   
Beca: I am AT WORK.

  
The blonde smirked, clicking the lock on her office door and drawing the blinds before returning to her desk. Hiking her skirt up, she slightly parted her legs and snapped a picture to send to their group chat.

  
Aubrey: good enough?   
Chloe: maybe...you might have to work harder   
Beca: hot damn, Bree...I’M AT WORK   
Aubrey: Don’t pretend Chloe hasn’t been working you up just as much. Hold on, Chlo ;)

  
Aubrey reclined in her chair, slipping aside her lace panties and burying two fingers deep in herself. She let out a low groan, eyes screwing shut momentarily.

  
Focus, Aubrey. Now is not the time.

  
Snapping a picture, Aubrey quickly sent it off to their group chat yet again. A small smirk played on her lips as she wiped her hand on a napkin, not willing to close her legs just yet. Her phone vibrated twice in quick succession and her smirk grew.

  
Chloe: FUCK   
Chloe: Bree, baby…  
Aubrey: What? Don’t you like it, babes?   
Beca: I’m coming home. Right the fuck now.   
Aubrey: Me too, babes.   
Chloe: Yes!!!!!!   
Aubrey: Now won’t you tell me?

  
Her eyes widened at the picture Chloe sent her; three little lube bottles - flavored lube - in a little line. With the caption “you get to taste these tonight”.

  
What? Was she implying that Aubrey...no, it couldn’t be.

  
She couldn’t help but let out a low groan at the thought of tasting watermelon straight off her girls. It was erotic, really, and Aubrey wondered why she never thought of it sooner.

  
It took exactly seventeen minutes for her to leave work and make it home, walking through the front door as Beca retreated up the stairs. Aubrey took a deep, calming breath before shedding her clothing and making her way up the stairs.

  
God did she love getting to the bedroom last. The best sights always greeted her - today, Chloe licking and sucking a line down Beca’s throat. It sent a dull throb to Aubrey’s core, and the blonde had to bite back a moan at the sight.

  
Chloe turned, releasing the small brunette beneath her with a shit eating grin. “Hi, baby. I’ve been waiting on you. God, you little vixen.” She lunged towards Aubrey, lips melding together in a searing kiss - tongues languidly clashing.

  
Aubrey yelped as unexpected teeth sank into her collarbone, her hand moving to tangle in silky brown hair. She pulled back slightly, smiling at her loves. “Hello, darling. That’s quite the way to greet your girlfriend.”

  
She was pushed towards the bed, falling against it with Beca on top of her and Chloe standing off to the side. “You sneaky little vixen, hand between your legs at work. Do you know what you’ve done to me?”

  
“And me. God, Bree...I had to leave work.” Beca growled, nipping at Aubrey’s ear slightly. Her hand worked a line down Aubrey’s taut abdomen, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

  
“So very sorry, darlings.” There was a glint of mischief in her eyes, pulling Chloe down to nip at her neck. “Where is my present, love? I would embrace the opportunity to get started.”

  
Chloe’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She had thought it would have taken a lot more convincing to have Aubrey try that for the first time, especially _with_ flavored lube.

  
“Watermelon or pomegranate, baby?”

  
“Surprise me, I’m feeling frisky.” Aubrey got on her hands and knees, settling herself between Chloe’s legs. The redhead wasn’t one for foreplay, especially when racy texts had been exchanged.

  
Aubrey inhaled sharply when Chloe spread the lube between her legs, the scent of artificial watermelon filling the air. Her eyes fluttered shut for just a moment, letting out a low whine when she felt Beca behind her toying with her clit.

  
God, these girls would be the death of her.

  
Aubrey took a deep breath, leaning down and tentatively licking a line from Chloe’s opening to her clit. She was no stranger to oral sex - Chloe was absolutely the best at it - but it was her first time actually doing it.

  
The sound Chloe let out was encouragement enough, and Aubrey leaned down to slowly circle her tongue around Chloe’s clit. Beca was behind her, one hand toying with Chloe’s nipples and other hand two fingers deep in the blonde.

  
She let out a growled moan, half smirking when Chloe ground down on her face. It wasn’t half bad, the taste of Chloe - that she knew very well from post coital activities - mixed with the artificial watermelon. It was intoxicating, really.

  
Aubrey snuck a hand between their bodies, a finger plunging into the redhead and curling as she continued to lap at her clit. Her breath was coming in short pants now, rocking against Beca’s hand and enjoying Chloe’s hands tangled in her hair.

  
“Bree, god baby, fuck…” Chloe moaned out, eyes rolling back in her head as she tugged at Aubrey’s hair.

  
Beca pinched at Chloe’s nipple, locking eyes with the redhead. “Come for me, babies. Come on. Let go, loves.” Her tone was commanding, the dominance in her voice nearly sending Aubrey over the edge.

  
She held out, fingers moving faster within the redhead as she got closer to the edge. Aubrey remembered something Chloe always did with her and she tapped her thigh, locking eyes with the redhead as she sucked on her clit.

  
Chloe’s eyes were wide as saucers as she let out a sharp, wordless scream. Her hands tangled in Aubrey’s hair as she bucked wildly against the blonde - who stilled beneath her as she reached her own climax.

  
They laid motionless and panting with Beca above them, running her hands up and down Aubrey’s spine. She cooed sweet nothings into the blonde’s ear - ‘ _you did so good, baby_ ’ and ‘I’m _so proud of you_ ’ - before tugging her girls to lay on her chest.

  
Aubrey watched Chloe with nervous eyes, trying to gauge her performance. When the redhead finally came to, she let out a loud squeal, earning a grimace from Beca.

  
“Bree, oh my god baby! That was so good. So so good. Are you sure you’ve never done that?”

  
“I’ve never...not even men.” Aubrey chuckled, curling further into her loves. She was still trembling from adrenaline and her orgasm, and she subconsciously nuzzled her way on top of Beca in effort to reach Chloe.

  
“Mm, it was good. You’re very skilled with that tongue.”

  
“No fair, I want a turn.”

  
“Let me regain some feeling in my legs and you’re next, Mitchell.”

  
Beca chuckled softly, brushing her hand through unruly blonde hair and pressing a kiss to Chloe’s temple.

  
“Best. Valentine’s Day. Ever.” 


End file.
